Little Alice
Little Alice is a drama film. Background / About ;) Plot Alice is a small child and she has an attractive smile. One night, her parents, Patricia and William, decides to leave her at home alone while they go to a juggling party, certain that her daughter will be safe in bed asleep while they do so. Patricia makes sure to lock all possible entrances and then they depart. When she returns however, the child is gone and her room is a mess. She expresses her emotions with a haunting scream. The next scene shows a smiling girl wandering around her room after a bath before she is called down for breakfast. She does as she's told and her parents greet her warmly, and then a child that appears suspiciously like Alice is seen sitting at a chair, looking disturbed by life. The girl, Sally, is surprised by the child and asks her parents about it. The mother, Celia, tells her to hush and just eat her buttered toast. As the film goes on, Sally and Alice bond and the older girl assures the small one that this home is a good one and that she will fit in brilliantly. Alice appears to disagree but attempts to go along with it. There is also a strange grandfather, William, who spends her time either eating or asleep. The new father, Walter, starts acting strangely and distant towards the other folks. Celia doesn't appear to be fazed by this but Alice is distressed and spends her days gurning, unable to be comforted. Meanwhile, Patricia and Roy attempt to locate their daughter but have no luck. When Patricia suggests that they go to the police, Roy almost backhands her and says that he is too ashamed that they left their daughter for a juggling party. Soon there is a skip in time and Alice appears much happier and now settled. Walter and Celia are pleased with the child but Sally remains bothered and suspicious of what her parents did to purchase the child. A new woman is introduced to the film, Rosalina, and soon meets Patricia and tells her that she has now recently lost her twin children, Stella and Alan, and asks for her help. Patricia is upset by the reminder of her lost little Alice but agrees nonetheless. When Sally gets up one day, there is two random babies in the house all of a sudden. Celia happily tells her that she gave birth after an unexpected pregnancy and when Sally begins to verbally assault her mother, she is told to "shut it" and Walter tells her that they never should have kept her. Sally begins to sob and runs from the house. Celia tries to run after her but Walter, now nursing Stella, tells her to not bother. Sally sneaks into Alice's bedroom in the middle of the night and tells her that their parents are not actually their parents, saying they have to leave this instant. Alice gets upset and refuses to leave, causing a scene, which wakes up Celia who appears at the door and angrily grabs Sally, dragging her back to her own room. They have a dramatic argument before Celia smacks her and then locks the door. Eventually, Sally has had enough and gets into a battle with her parents. Alice witnesses this from the top of the stairs and sobs quietly. When Sally tries to escape the house, William appears and hits her in the back of the knees with a stick, shouting that she's a wretched beast. Walter then grabs her and drags her back upstairs and Celia looks on tearfully. Alice, now back in her room, attacks her toys in anger. The film moves on a matter of years and there is now an older Alice. Patricia and Roy remain devastated, Rosalina a raged beast, and during a conversation Walter mentions that Alan having died years ago. When it isn't expected, Sally and Alice decide to escape in the middle of the night and leave Stella behind, Alice insulting her for no reason, and soon they are roaming free. The parents and the grandfather begin searching for them as soon as they notice they've gone, but the girls are long gone. The film ends with Alice showing up at her old house. Cast Alice Zeherla - as Alice Esther Brown - as Sally Sylvia Guene - as Celia Ralph Yeritel - as Walter Christina Yide - as older Alice Eleanor Jeryal - as Rosalina Barbara Tasie - as Patricia Russell Jucea - as Roy Maxine Veyika - as Stella Hugh Yaven - as William Dan Felis - as Alan